Brilliant Morning with a Chance for Love
by SebbyCiel5927
Summary: It is a brilliant Sunday morning. Ciel tries to sleep peacefully. Too bad Sebastian already has something planned for his bocchan. Written as a request for vampygurl402 to arashi wolf princess


**A/N: This fanfic was written as a request from vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess.**

**Happy Birthday arashi wolf princess! We all love you!**

**Warnings: this contains mild shounen-ai (boyxboy). If you don't like it, don't read. Also, has some OOC (out of character).**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning at the Phantomhive estate. The sun was shining brightly and giving away generously its warmth and brilliance to everyone. The water in the fountain in front of the estate rippled happily, the flowers stood fully opened and upright and even the birds were chirping more joyously than usual.

The only one who seemed to be unaffected of this truly wonderful morning was a little grey-haired boy. The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, was still sleeping soundly in his king-sized bed, frowning in his sleep. The room itself was dark and gloomy thanks to the heavy velvet curtains that blocked out the light.

The door to the bedroom opened and a butler clad in black approached the boy, pushing a tea-cart in front of him. "Good morning bocchan" the butler said as he opened the heavy curtains with one swift move. The sunshine didn't wait as it burst through the window glass, right into Ciel's eyes.

"Sebastian! It is too bright!" the boy complained as the light blinded him for a second. "Besides, it is Sunday. I am not supposed to have anything on my schedule now, so let me sleep, and don't just go barging into my room on my day off! Do you know how many sleeping hours I still have to return?!" he went on. As you can see, Ciel Phantomhive wasn't a very cheerful chap, and he didn't miss a chance to critique his butler's work.

Unfortunately for the boy, the butler he was dealing with wasn't your everyday butler, so the man already had an answer: "My apologies, bocchan, but you do actually have some business on your schedule. The mailman delievered some urgent letters and reports from the Funtom company. Also, sunshine is a very healthy thing, especially for kids who don't go outside that much" he smirked.

-"Tch." Ciel didn't like being called a kid. "If I have business to do, how do expect from me to go outside?"

-"Well, for example I could move part of your office equipment to a table at the garden, and then you could work there."

-"Don't be ridiculous! I feel much better at the office, and outside has a lot of disadvantages as a working place, such as bugs, heat and all kind of distractions!"

Sebastian clacked his tongue "Oh bocchan, are you already arguing on such a beautiful summer morning? It is such a shame you can't at least do something nice for yourself for once."

-"Well, I do want to do something nice for myself for once, but a certain someone won't let me."

-"Bocchan, sitting at the office and working all day is not something nice to do to oneself."

-"Shut up, have you forgotten your place?! Stop talking back to me already!" Ciel completely lost his cool and threw a pillow at Sebastian. The boy was already worked up completely, because he knew Sebastian was right. And Sebastian also knew he was right. That knowing smirk the butler wore on his face already had the boy pissed off.

"Bocchan, I truly ask, as your faithful servant, for once, please comply with my request. Please go out and sit at the garden. It is such a shameful waste to sit inside on such a nice day." Ciel found something suspicious in the butler's tone. It wasn't something sinister. But it was still was something suspicious. Could this tone really be…genuine? That possibility shocked Ciel.

Ciel found himself nodding his head slowly as he thought on the subject. As Sebastian changed his clothes Ciel was rooted in his place, still contemplating on his butler's tone. Could Sebastian truly want to do something nice to him? But he was a demon! Demons don't care for their prey, right? They just want to get over with the contract quickly and feast, don't they? But Sebastian never lies, and so never does his tone or eyes. After a few years with the butler Ciel already learned how to read the demon at least somehow. He couldn't be completely sure, but a little seed of doubt was planted into his heart.

Ciel slowly made his way outside. A bee flew nearby and passed right in front of the boy's face, making him get out of his pondering haze. "Ugh, I knew this place is full of no-good bugs. How in the world Sebastian made me agree to get out?" He looked in anguish towards the sky, and immediately had to look down because light shone right into his face.

The boy let out an annoyed huff and proceeded to stomp his way through the grass towards an elegant Venetian-styled garden table, where Sebastian already prepared a breakfast. Ciel's stomach grumbled in anticipation.

"Ah, bocchan, you are already here? I was just making the last preparations for breakfast. Please, sit down. Today's breakfast is a light champignon mushroom omelet and a chocolate-blueberry parfait, topped with cream and mint for decoration. Bon appetite."

Ciel sat down. For some reason it seemed that Sebastian's usual smirk was a tiny bit bigger than usually. Ciel looked at his breakfast for some seconds, and then began to eat. Everything was exceptionally delicious, as it was any other day, and yet there was one suspicious thing…"Sebastian, you know that blueberries are my favorite berries and chocolate is my favorite kind of sweet, don't you?" Ciel drawled with the parfait spoon still in his mouth.

Sebastian's smirk seemed to get even bigger "I know, bocchan."

-"So what's the special occasion?"

-"Pardon?"

-"Is there any reason that you prepared a combination of my favorite snacks today?"

The butler didn't answer right away. He thought for a few moments, and only then answered slowly and carefully "There is a reason bocchan, but this reason follows me from day to day for quite some time already."

-"Hm? Interesting. Tell me more about it."

-"Now, now, bocchan. Even demons have secrets." Sebastian brought is index finger to his lips and winked. The gesture made Ciel's heart go a little quicker. And yet, the seed of doubt started blooming in his heart, and it began to get a form. Ciel knew that Sebastian was hiding something, and now he began to realize what it might be. The earl decided not to pressure his butler, and find out everything himself when the right time comes.

"Someone was talking about doing office work in the garden. Where is my paperwork then?" Ciel frowned and crossed his arms on his chest.

-"Why, I already prepared everything on a different table. Here, look." Sebastian pointed at a province-style table that stood under a big pine tree. The table was loaded with paperwork and all kind of office supplies, from clips to ink. "I wanted you to work in the shadow, where you won't sunburn your skin, bocchan." Sebastian smiled charmingly.

-"Yeah sure, but now I have to go over there." Ciel grumbled.

-"Bocchan, it is only twenty meters away and the doctor said you should exercise more, so at least complete this tiny walk."

-"Don't go lecturing me on my health, Sebastian!" Ciel snapped sharply. He did, though, went to the magnificent pine tree and set to work. "Seriously" he thought "those idiots in the Funtom company can't do anything without me. The amount of letters that contain stupid questions is quite unsatisfactory. The reports, though, seem good. What the hell he still does here?" The latter was directed at Sebastian, who was trimming a nearby flowerbed.

"Sebastian, don't we have Finny to do garden work?" Ciel asked in some kind of annoyance. His intuition and doubt seed told him that Sebastian wasn't just doing his work. He was watching Ciel when the other wasn't looking.

-"Bocchan, if I let Finny get close to the flowerbed, you will be left without a flowerbed. I let him do trimming once, and I promised myself later I am never giving him this task again." Sebastian answered. Ciel huffed and turned back to his work.

For some time it was quiet, except for the chirping birds. Ciel couldn't concentrate. Something was bugging him. The seed of doubt, which already turned into a sprout of doubt, was bugging him. Could it be that Sebastian truly and genuinely was…? No. Ridiculous. It couldn't be. Or could it? Who knows these demons and their shady ways?

Ciel thought for a while, and came to the conclusion that until he asks he will not be able to complete any of the paperwork.

"Sebastian…do you…love me?"

The trimming sounds stopped for a few seconds, but then continued. "And what makes you ask this question, bocchan?" Sebastian replied in a perfectly composed voice. Ciel turned to look at his butler, but Sebastian was tuned with his back to Ciel. The doubt sprout grew into a bud.

"I have observed a few facts that make me ask this question." Ciel replied equally composedly, tough his heart was racing. A little 'heh' sounded from Sebastian's direction. "If so, bocchan" the butler's voice sounded, and made Ciel's tension turn into a highly stretched spring "I do. I love you." the words were so simple, and yet it made Ciel's doubt bud bloom into a beautiful rose. Ciel giggled.

"Is something funny, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, still not looking at Ciel. It only made the boy laugh out louder. "Bocchan?" Sebastian was so surprised he decided to turn around. When he did, a pair of little arms was thrown over his neck, and Ciel was hugging him, standing on his toes. Sebastian's head was uncomfortably brought towards his master's chest, and he could hear the human's heart beating. It was beating happily.

This awkward position lasted for a few moments, and finally Ciel let out a relieved sigh. "I love you too, Sebastian. Don't worry about that."

-"Oh really?" Sebastian asked, smirking, getting out of his stupor.

-"Yes, really." Ciel answered, looking into Sebastian's eyes. The demon was surprised by the amount of honesty that reflected in Ciel's blue eye. And yet, he decided to play for a little longer.

"If you truly love me, prove it to me" Sebastian smirked, and picked up Ciel, who laughed. Sebastian kissed Ciel affectionately, and the boy complied by catching both sides of Sebastian's face and deepening the kiss. In this manner the master and servant went to the house, forgetting the unfinished work.

And only Mey-Rin, who accidentally witnessed everything, shook her head from side to side as she murmured "The things brilliant mornings do to people…"


End file.
